


放逐第二夜的春野

by minkdoy



Category: NCT (Band), winyu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkdoy/pseuds/minkdoy
Summary: *双性转*含18r ooc





	放逐第二夜的春野

**Author's Note:**

> *双性转  
> *含18r ooc

   
01.放逐  
   
“喂。”  
温云接起电话，不动声色地把脚从毛毯里伸了出来。要下沙发，但腿被拉住。悠子很委屈地指指屏幕上的game over。  
“现在想和你见面，出来约会怎么样？”电话那头的男声鼓闷闷的。  
“好…”  
温云盯着悠子，僵硬地思索了一会儿。最后慢慢把手移了过去，揉了一下她短短的小辫子，解释得心不在焉。  
啊，是很棘手的事情，必须要去处理。  
再堵了个玉米角在悠子嘴里，这下就万无一失了。温云换了身衣服，趟进平板的拖鞋，拖着走出去。关上门，开始扎头发，手机磕在窗台上当镜子。试了几次，才弄出来悠子那样随意慵懒的效果。  
   
男生在宿舍外面的路灯下等很久了。温云故意小步小步挪着过去，计算着时间。她行在阴影里，男生不一定看的清，除非看到自己手上反光的戒指。她安安心心地享受着迟到的特权——这是悠子的技俩。当然，“抱歉让你等很久”这样的说辞是必不可少的。  
   
男生有些意料之中的惊讶，但随即也还是说，走吧，带你去看电影。温云没有伸手，一副高岭之花的样子。男生跟在她后面，有些慌乱，但是温云百分之百肯定他不会就此放弃。  
果然，手又伸过来了。  
温云十指都张开，在身前掩着，这次让他轻易地夺取，接着锁住。  
    
狩猎是让求之不得的东西尽入吾彀，温云明白。但她更明白这样的快感该如何制造。  
   
已经得到了所有男生都梦寐以求的悠子，却像狗一样被牵着鼻子走。即使没有想要拿悠子炫耀的虚荣心，心甘情愿又服服帖帖，但几乎是呼来唤去的程度，谁都会有点受不了。  
碰灰的时候，倘若分点目光给一旁安静待着的乖乖妹温云，多打量几眼也是有可能的吧？

这笔买卖太容易了。  
   
温云在第一次向他借外套时就预见到了噌噌上涨的成功率。看他纠集的手上的青筋，已经有些发鼓，不过就是被温云点了一下而已。  
那时温云才结束表演，化着浓妆，轻飘飘地飞来时，素金扭纹的耳夹笼络了台下一众心跳。  
男生把外套脱下来，温云准确无误地接住，随后悠子标志性的靴跟在入口处敲响。  
别告诉她。  
男生在错愕中得到温云不明所以的告诫。  
   
温云仍能想起来男生外套的味道。  
不，不是男生的味道，是混在其中悠子的香味。她躲在幕后里细细地嗅，手指抓得很紧，一种失落将她填满，而远远传来的悠子的笑声又使她很空虚。

或许是从那时开始的。  
   
   
在看电影之前，温云提议去走操场，还要吃冰淇淋。这样的恋爱很学生，所以也很纯很诱人。  
   
悠子…没有发现吗。男生小声问道，替温云赶着蚊子，目光舔着她手里滴滴答答的勺子。  
发现又怎么样呢，你很怕她吗？温云只是搅着，弄得乱七八糟，却不下口。  
谁怕她啊，但是会闹得很不愉快。  
那就不要让她发现就好啦。

操场绕了一圈又一圈，绕来绕去，话题却总绕不开悠子。  
说说你自己吧。  
我没有什么可说的。  
但男生还是开始讲他买不到的鞋，他买不到的耳机，哦，总是得不到的东西看起来才是最好的。  
他还讲到了篮球。  
温云附和一下，篮球不错啊，喜欢的书呢？  
《百年孤独》。  
温云噗嗤一声笑了。

接着去了电影院。演了恋爱的故事，但无趣，男生也没有任何进一步的表示。夜风鼓鼓地吹起温云的连衣裙，在温云纤细的身段上显得有些大了，配着她古怪的妆容，有一种说不出的过熟感。  
马上要走到路口时，温云拉下他的衣领，主动攀了上去，她的嘴唇看起来万事俱备。男生先是不敢动，马上又惊喜地往前耸了一下，像一个恋爱傻瓜。  
而鼻头一相触，温云便丢开了手，转过身去，收着肩胛，肘部嫌恶地堆出褶皱。  
   
对不起，我们还是不要这样做了。悠子刚刚打我电话了。  
温云的声音有些颤抖。  
   
背后一阵阴影袭了上来，温云适时地躲开。  
   
和悠子分手吧。  
…  
和悠子分手吧。  
…  
   
高她半头的男生手臂举起来，又放了下去，却嗫嚅着做不出二选一的单选题。  
温云心一横，横踢一脚，噔噔地跑了，男生的叫喊混杂在巷道的狗吠声里，直直逼近她。  
   
温云脚一扭，急得赶紧跳进铁门，门卫用手电筒劈了劈她身后的方向，一顿大喝，远处的人影犹犹豫豫地走开了。  
   
小姑娘是不是遇到什么危险？  
不是，是追求者，可是还是有点害怕他。  
门卫了然的样子，拍拍胸脯说有他在绝对没事。小黄狗伸个脑袋出来，湿漉漉的眼睛和刚才凶狠的狂吠完全不是一个形象。  
温云喘了一会儿，整理了一下心情，想到从男生手机里删掉的悠子的联系方式，不禁又舒畅了起来。  
   
温云一步一步跳上楼梯，胡乱抹掉了妆，再解下头发，乖乖地摸钥匙开门。  
客厅里空空的，明显是打扫过准备熄灯的状态。走廊的拐角，悠子猫一样钻出来，湿发散在颈边，胸前的背心黏着两团湿漉漉的形状。  
原来是洗了澡。  
她对着温云，露出一个被蒸过的笑容，嘴唇红热热的，“云云现在要洗澡吗？”

温云点头，很缓慢地走过去，脚趾努动起一小片波涛，自然地擦挂到悠子的脚跟，于是润泽的艳红色陷落了几秒。  
悠子忽然感到水正从背脊线上流向尾椎，在那个隐晦而奇妙的顶角上做了糟心的停留。

“又烫伤了。悠子为什么这么不小心呢？”  
温云嘟哝，手扶着她的后腰，轻轻打旋。红花膏油油的，腻开了悠子紧绷的心。月光从温云的眉骨上淌下来，然后，她和她的肘弯相触，恰巧围困了这捧清波。  
   
温云轻轻对着涂药的地方吹了口气，才放心地拿上浴巾。  
她不避讳地在浴室外褪下衣服。  
   
悠子发干地问，云云这条裙子——好像是我的啊。  
是啊，温云揉揉脚踝，因为去见了悠子的男朋友嘛，必须从里到外都是悠子的东西才行。  
她在关门前回头看了愕然的悠子一眼。  
所以内衣也是。

 

 

02.第一夜  
   
悠子是上月才开始交往的。很突然，除了温云之外，社交圈子里一片震惊。  
温云见过悠子的男朋友。是同级的男生，担任学生会什么职务，因此是校庆筹备上认识的。  
男生很高；脸还不错；短发剃得过于干净，像是违反校规被勒令整改的结果；鼻头很愚笨；下垂的眼睛无意识地会飘动一股暧昧的眼神。  
   
是那种乖乖听话的男朋友吗。  
温云揉着湿发，倚靠在窗台上，看他们相携着走出去，一缕头发嵌在指甲里。指甲是悠子拖着带去做的，温云以前没做过，但是为了悠子，尝试一下也不是不可以。  
她就这样耸肩，看着那个男生耸动的手腕，不可察觉地笑了笑。  
    
洗衣盆里还泡着几片绸布，颜色各异，都是男生们潜藏的梦境，平时在悠子的腿间晃荡。  
而温云现在正要去搓洗。  
   
悠子不曾带过男朋友回家，最多也只是带着温云一起去吃过饭。  
上课无聊，逃课也很无聊的下午，奶茶店请假关门了，街道还在施工。学校门口的小店里，悠子一只脚踩在凳子上，另一只腿明晃晃地伸出一大片，细微地晃动。她今天穿百褶裙，很学生，很纯，很诱人，所以也很有罪恶感，指甲把钞票卷成一根烟的形状。  
啊，那嘴唇里掉出一个音节，男朋友就极有眼力见地奉上压花的纸巾。悠子低头点上半朵玫瑰，男朋友又极有眼力见地撤下。纸团落到地上，缓慢慢吐出红色包芯，被悠子的足尖不动声色地推向温云。  
“想找一点东西来看。”悠子翻着浸油的时装杂志，呼呼地吹着咖啡上的奶泡。  
   
温云透过油腻极了的叉子看那位正人君子，圆钝的手指没有触碰的意思。但是烟呢，指间夹的烟，却是一种心照不宣的表达，蠢蠢欲动地抬头，火光细密地咬滑落在腿根的裙边，一点，两点。随着复古的蓝调歌曲，悠子的腿开合着，裙摆像一把欲开还休的扇子，往闷热的三角笼罩里送着凉风。  
   
温云想回去上课，悠子饶有兴趣地摸摸她的脸，问为什么。  
“当电灯泡是有点不好受啦。”男生撑着膝盖，眼里有奶油汤的光泽。  
嗯。嗯。温云敷衍地卷着面，叉子小鼓槌似的，开始在盘里横行霸道。这种行为表示一个安静的小孩做到了听话的极致，现在已经不耐烦了。  
悠子还在谈论当季口红，手指象征性地抹唇，男生面前的舒芙蕾是一口未动的状态。

罗勒叶胆怯地皱缩，被凯撒酱糟蹋得一塌糊涂，温云毫不客气地叉下去，手往前一伸，脚也是。  
“要迟到了。悠子喜欢的话就帮我吃掉。”  
   
出门的时候，天空开始积云，温云拐到旁边商店里买了把伞。回来再次路过，悠子的裙摆又安稳地放了下去，脚踝搭在一起，不摇也不晃，正如一个淑女。  
   
温云不断的放映着发白的胶片。她在门外看见的侧卧的悠子，正一遍一遍地呼唤自己的名字。  
温云一度以为丢失的内裤，出现在了悠子的脚踝上。

 

  

 

03.第二夜

直到涂抹身体乳时，温云都没有等来意料之中的悠子的质问。  
是有多不喜欢，才觉得男朋友被撬了也无所谓啊。温云有些气恼，这种程度的话，不该来骂我臭小三不要脸吗？  
可是悠子只是垂着头哭着。温云抓过放在柜子里的悠子的旧手机，扒开电话卡剪掉了。  
这下简直是造成了很严重的后果。悠子直接开门跑了出去，但没走出楼道几步就被堵住了。  
声控灯惊慌失措地把自己打亮，突降的雨打了一个寒战。  
   
云云真的，就那么喜欢他吗，为什么不告诉我呢？  
   
温云的眼睛很黑，拱着一个天弧一个地弧，中间撑满了的是悠子哭哭啼啼的脸。  
对不起，可是我想要的是悠子。

伞骨忽然撑开一个森凉的怀抱，乱发扑上来，粘着脏粉的眼影，温云的吻，还有泥土味，悠子不可一世的嘴唇终于缴械了。  
法式。什么。悠子嘴里含着一团湿软的东西，属于温云的，自然的，活动的，雨天的，新鲜的，法式…蜗牛。  
啊。温云只是伸着舌头罢了，原来也不会接吻。

温云的下巴又收了回去，手却被悠子乞求地拉住。  
拜托，云云。拜托了，云云。  
不要，讨厌的悠子，连交的男朋友也那么讨厌。  
为什么？  
想脚踩两只船呢这人，但是连牵手都磨磨唧唧，更不要说接吻了。  
不是啊，我问你为什么讨厌我。悠子真的哭出来了。  
温云瘦弱的手臂紧紧箍住她。如果你跟我回家的话我就告诉你。  
   
看起来绝对是强烈攻势的悠子，但一躺在床上就变成了嘤嘤哼哼的小猫。温云甚至不需要费什么力，就能在她的瞳孔里看到冰河的碎裂，化掉了，泪水就喷薄出来。  
在侵犯与被侵犯的氛围下，温云多少有点良心的负罪感，因此也不太想调笑悠子，可是脸通红的样子看起来太可口了。  
   
温云的膝盖从悠子臀下挪出一点，挑了一个角度，刁钻地往上顶着。研磨一圈，悠子的声调变了，细长地扯开，再一圈，悠子的双臂开始揪紧。温云快要拉不住她了，而她只顾仰头，半裸着。悠子的肌肤很脆弱，锁骨却像两把冰刃，肉感的大腿也积蓄着不容小觑的力量，总是战斗美学的集合体。  
不知道为什么，温云的腹中搅和着一团温热，明明她在奸淫悠子，但隔膜冲击的感觉却出现在自己身上。  
   
悠子不许说谎，是不是一直想做这样的事？  
问出这句话后她的喉咙发拧，津液来回地上泛，被那些尖锐的字割伤了似的。  
悠子的反应更为要命，她像垂着耳朵的猫一样可怜，开始说混乱又哀切的话。  
好糟糕啊，发现了，是不是一直都知道，呜，太过分了，在骗我。

温云顿了一会儿，任由她在自己的身上啄食。她注视着油汪汪的指甲，轻轻念道，好可惜，新做的。但是“做”还没有完，悠子便一把将她拉倒。  
温云被扒得很干净，镜片掉了出去，眼前蹦跳着暗粉和乳白的色块，是悠子的胸乳。温云忘记了呼吸，紧紧贴着悠子充满女性美的身体，开始发抖。  
她又描绘出了温眷的宫房，柔蜜的羊水，而自己赤身裸体地悬浮在梦境中。

 

  
   
04.春野  
   
悠子形单影只地拖着行李箱，走进这座孤楼。  
墙上有个被掏开用作窗户的大洞，像一个楔形的伤口，悠子仅仅看着裂边，都能想象出那个房客被幽闭逼出疯癫的样子。  
假如悠子就此离去，还能回到那个私家车里脚翘在女仆肩上的大小姐。但是悠子多施舍了一分眼神。  
她看到一个白绿色的影子，除尘除到一半，忽然松了手，变成一朵小旋风，舞在舒曼的《蝴蝶》里，独自喧嚣。  
悠子伸出手，顺着忽远忽近的节拍，手链在门上轻轻扣响，几乎是无意识，所以温云探了警觉的脑袋出来。  
悠子知道她们不再是生命里无谓的过客。  
   
温云和所有人一样，对闪亮亮的东西毫不设防。悠子凌厉的美让烟调的房间精神抖擞，连墙皮都酥掉了一层。戴着头巾的温云捡起湿软的白色碎片，手指不自觉地弯折起来，一个捻揉的动作。她曾一度可以透视欲望这两个字。  
   
过不了几天，温云就能被悠子带着去卡座里露面了。  
当悠子搭了挂脖吊带，还说好热的时候，说明天气就真的很热。这意味着加单还会有冰啤酒和青柠。等她兴致高了，也许还会透一下小腹上的气孔。  
而温云表象却很沉闷。悠子把肩颈凑过去，银鼠皮半吊在手臂上，油妆晕开在温云的颊边。  
云云是真的很可爱啊，这样的话不费力地讲出来，就连摸出温云的手，轻轻转一个戒指上去也很自然。  
   
聚会照例有永不过时的真心话大冒险。悠子总是被花边新闻牵扯得最多的一方。  
空窗期啊，有人啧啧道，千载难逢，在场的各位有什么想法吗？  
悠子笑她现在独身主义，对恋爱没有兴趣。某某的名字突然被提起，接着好多个某某都跳了出来。酒杯的推搡之间，人心又过招了几个来回。  
温云蜷在角落里打盹，半醉的心猛地被捏醒了。她的手指和悠子的手指在桌下一直纠缠不清，指腹长足地吻着。悠子挑着眼角，嘴唇一开一合，在说话，温云却只听清几个字。  
云云，你相信吗？  
   
…  
   
不对。也许又不是那次。应该还要更早。  
   
或许，一切都回到了悠子作为新房客住进来的那天。  
她们交换着彼此的兴趣密码，翻出木箱里一张张唱片，然后鸟雀般蹦跳着开始拖地。  
   
温云出汗便脱掉了罩衣，也像做伸展一般。悠子盯着温云瘦弱的身子，戳了戳她几乎没有起伏的腰线。  
这里也紧绷绷的没有赘肉啊，云云好厉害。  
温云投来一个眼神。但悠子明明更好看。说着她扁起嘴，身体力行地证明给悠子看。  
这里也好看，这里也是，这里这里这里。  
悠子被闹到断气，不住地笑着，扯着温云的短辫坠在地板上。  
裙子和着维也纳圆舞曲的回环绽开，悠子条件反射地伸手去捂，却意外抱住了一个小巧而精密的头颅。  
温云在混乱中嗅到春天的原野。  
她的整个世界，忽然变成了粉色。


End file.
